Brownberry
Description Brownberry is a bustling town of approximately four thousand individuals. At its very center is a fountain with a small statue of a child picking berries from a bush. Most of their food comes from the farms outlining the town. Some sheep farms occupy the area as well. There are a few forested areas outside the furthest farms. Current Government General Bertaland Brownberry is the current local ruler. The city is technically under the rule of Stonehaven but the townsfolk generally consider themselves independant. Day to Day Life Trading in the market constitutes a good portion of everyday life. The farmers set up stalls as their crops are gathered. The sheep farmers provide the wool that other merchants purchase to make clothing. Many of the stalls are occupied by out of town merchants. Tinkerers, cobblers and the like are among those who travel into the town to do business regularly. At the moment there is peace between the Brownberry family and the Jadefoot family. This does not stop them from training their soldiers in case the other one causes trouble. It consists of 95% human, 4% elves and the rest are of the various races. There is no discrimination from most of the inhabitants and the taverns are open to all with coin Points of Interest * Brownberry Forts * Shops *Temples *Farms *Lumberjacks *Militia *NPCs of Note History Brownberry has always been a town divided. Both the Jadefoot and the Brownberry family settled in the area at the same time. As the town grew, the two groups became hostile toward one another, and for centuries, the two sides of the town have fought, then had several decades of peace before eventually the fighting would break out again. Still, the town continued to grow around the two settlements and it became a good place to live, a place people want to protect, even from each other. Wars have been waged to varying degrees over the centuries, but 50 years ago, the war that broke out went entirely too far. The Jadefoot army ambushed the Brownberrys and killed them in such a horrific massacre that it is later referred to as the "Red Mist Massacre", as the victims were reduced to nothing but mist. The Brownberrys retaliated, and the rage that ensued brought out the worst in this army as well, and innocents (including children) were brutally murdered. The Hero of Brownberry, known simply as Terry, ended the war, but was broken by the horrors he saw. He tried to forget and stayed in town, doing manual labor, but could not live with the memories and eventually wandered off in to the world. The townsfolk have settled someone, but the town seems to have an air of constant tension whenever the two sides come together. Rumors It is said the great hero Terry has perished defending innocents from owlbears, but no concrete evidence of his death has surfaced. The destroyed guard tower was said to have destroyed in a great display of magic. The 96 year old human everyone calls Grandpa will tell anyone and everyone the story of how it happened. Interactions The town trades freely with Stonehaven. Category:Laikka Category:Cities Category:Kingdom of Stonehaven Category:Laikka Cities